Happy Birthday: a The Haunted one-shot
by KendallKnight123
Summary: It's been 5 years since Drake has seen any of his friends. And when he decides to go explore some ruins, he finds much more than treasure


I walk through the thick forest around me as I thought about all the adventures I had in the past. It's been five years since I've seen Grayson and Mia. God knows how long it's been since I've seen Armen alive. Then I think about what I've discovered since Armen's and I first encounter with Herobrine. It was my destiny to defeat him.

I'm trying to think of a time I remember without him. Only one memory comes to mind, and for some reason, it's the only memory of Collin's I can actually remember. I started to remember it a couple days ago, as if Collin wanted me to see it. It was a memory of when he killed his parents. I can almost feel the blood on my hands, and it sends shivers down my spine.

I hear something rustling in the bushes. I wonder what it is. I hope it's not a mercenary... Woah, what? It's an enderman. "Hi there." I said.

"Hello. So, what are you doing so deep in the woods?" The enderman asked.

"Nothing. Just traveling." I replied. What else could I do? Not like I could fight Herobrine at the moment. I wish I knew where he was. Then the enderman smirked.

"Just know this: everything happens for a reason. And you may think it is a bad omen now, but you'll thank your lucky stars for it later." The enderman said. And with that, it teleported away. I wonder what he meant by that, but something told me it was important.

"Why can't anything be easy?" I'm thinking aloud. What does the riddle mean?

"I have to go!" the sun was a brilliant orange. I found a map showing some old ruins in this forest that I was trying to reach before nightfall. The ruins are nowhere in sight, and the sun is about to set.

 **3 hours later…**

 _It's really cold in here! Why did the closest shelter from the rain just have to be a cave?! If it weren't for the rain, I would be would most likely be at the ruins by now. "What?!" I said. I saw a red substance coming from the ceiling._

" _Oh god.." I said. The substance was was sticky and warm. Like blood…_

"AHHH!" I'm screaming. "Thank god it was just a dream…" . I was in the cave, and it was morning. And luckily, the rain had stopped.

"No more rain!" I exclaimed. Man, these past few years had really brought down my expectations… Oh well, it's better to get excited about things instead of not being excited. I mean, if I were able to get a bed and a fireplace for a night, I would be in heaven. I can't stop thinking about that dream though…

I am used to having weird dreams, but nothing to that extent. It sends shivers down my spine just thinking about the sticky, red substance from the cave's ceiling. now i'm on my way to the ruins, and I hope the map isn't too outdated or wrong. It would suck to have come all this way for nothing. I see the ruins! Oh, wow… It's bigger than i thought.

I'm not sure if I should go in… It's really dark, but it's almost as if something was calling out to me to go inside. I'm going in. Wait, I see a note. It says:

 _Drake,_

 _Hey, Drake. I know it's been tough for you lately. But you are going to survive and defeat him. If I could, I would bet everything I own on it. But you aren't alone._

 _And i found this thing! I think it used to be Collin's. Look, I gotta go, so i'll see you later! Bye._

 _Your best friend, Armen._

 _P.S Collin's birthday is August 11th. So let's just say that's your birthday._

And right beside it was an old vintage music box. Wait… August 11th, that's today! Wow… Today is my birthday. never would have thought that i would ever be able to even be able to even find out my birthday date.

I don't think i'll need the treasure right now. I'm going to celebrate my birthday, because who knows when will be the next excuse to relax. So i'm the note and music box, and i'm planning to go downtown to find a place to stay for the night.

 **Hey guys! I'm back, and with my very first one-shot! I made this to celebrate my birthday, which is August 11th (and that's the day i'm uploading this). So, happy birthday to me! Special thanks to you for all your support and for reading this! And thanks to my best friend SpringShippings74** **for supporting me and helping me with new ideas! With more adventures on the way, KendallKnight123. P.S the haunted is owned by RejectedShotgun, not me. So go check him out because he does amazing videos and The Haunted is amazing! And sorry I'm new when it comes to first-person writing... Sorry if it's a bit messed up!**


End file.
